Collection Of Mini Ficlets
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Why did you kiss me?" She was obviously flustered. "You tasted so sweet Erina, can I have more?" "No, you can't," Her face was red.
1. Sweet

She couldn't believe her eyes, standing before her was Eishi. _What does he want?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe I just pretend that I didn't see him._ As she walked past him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Erina, you're the one who has to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"I drank coffee, I can't get rid of this bitter taste," he looked rather gloomy.

"You should try something sweet then."

"I must apologise in advance."

"Eh, what for?" She looked puzzled.

The young man silenced her with his lips. Her eyes widen in shock. _What is going on? Eishi is kissing me._ She felt his hands resting on her hips. She felt breathless when he deepens the kiss.

Her face was heating up by the second and her heart was beating wildly. Without a second thought, she gently pushed him away from her.

"Why did you kiss me?" She was obviously flustered.

"You tasted so sweet Erina, can I have more?"

"No, you can't," Her face was red.

"I'm kidding, thank you for helping me."

She didn't know what to say, it was too embarrassing to say anything.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident. She had been avoiding him; However, he was relentless when it comes to her.

"Why have you been following me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since we kissed."

"What? Are you insane? You're the one who kissed me," She pointed it out.

"Poor baby, you must be tired. You know you belong to me," He slurred.

"Eishi, you're drunk," She can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm perfectly fine," He was stumbling towards her.

"No, you're not. You need water and some rest."

* * *

Erina had no choice to bring him to her house. He was resting in her room.

She was about to leave, however he pulled her into the bed. She couldn't get out of his grasp.

He is stronger than he looked.

"Don't leave me, I need you," He said in his sleep.

_I have to admit, he looks cute when he is sleeping. He must be dreaming._

She panicked when he took his shirt off.

"Oh, it's you Erina," He rubbed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel better, it's all thanks to you," He smiled at her.

"That's good to hear."

She was relived when he put his shirt back on.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

"What?"

"Baby, you're my girlfriend."

"I can't believe I forgot that I had a boyfriend."

_I blame him for making me forget. It's all his fault._

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He inhaled her scent over and over.

"What do you think you're doing?" She was feeling rather bashful.

"I love your scent, it's intoxicating."

Erina sweat dropped.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.


	2. Crazy

"Where are you going?" He asked, following her.

"I'm going to visit Takumi."

"Why?" He blocked her way.

"He is not well."

"The more you should stay away from him," He exasperated.

"Why should I stay away?" She looked at him.

"I can't protect you if I can't see you Erina."

"I don't need protection."

"You do. What if you get sick from seeing him?"

"That's nonsense."

"No, I forbid you to go."

"What? You can't do that."

"As long as you live under my roof, you live by my rules."

"Why are you acting like a bodyguard? Are you perhaps jealous?" She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Yes, I'm completely jealous."

"Why Eishi?"

"Because I'm insanely in love with you Erina."

"Dummy, what took you so long to say it?" She smiled at him warmly and playfully swatted his left arm.

"You knew how I felt about you?" He was surprised.

"Of course, I did. You have been following me around like a lost puppy."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I love you Eishi."

"I'm so happy that you feel the same," He pulled her into his arms and held her.

She sighed contently in his arms.

"Erina, please don't look at any other men. Look only at me."

"You're the only man I want to be with."

"You're mine Erina, don't forget that."

"Yes, I belong to you."

"Are you seriously still going to visit Takumi?" He asked.

"Yes, he just a friend. Relax."

"I just announced that we're lovers in front of him."

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want him to know that your off limits," He looked serious.

"You might as well tell him that we're living together."

"Good idea."

"I changed my mind about visiting him."

"Why?"

"You might do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"Like you might give him food poison or give him a hard time."

"True."

"I thought you would at least deny it," She sweat drop.

"I want to have a baby with you, Erina."

"Eh?"

"Our babies would be cute like you," Eishi said proudly.

"Have you lost your mind? We're still in school," She was blushing and panicking at the same time.

"But it's my dream to have a family with you," His eyes sparkled.

"Not right now, maybe in the future. When we're older."

"Promise?" He said.

"I promise."

_My boyfriend is crazy, nonetheless I love him dearly._

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it. Also thank you for the favs and follow. As always, I hope you like it and please support my story by reviewing.


	3. Please don't

The young woman was walking down the aisle with Takumi. Tears filled her eyes.

Her heart ached every step she takes._ It's not supposed to turn out like this. Doesn't he love me anymore?_

Before she reached the altar, a figure burst through the double doors of the church.

"Erina, please don't marry Takumi!" Eishi shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"Because I love you!"

"How dare you ruin my wedding day Tsukasa!" He looked at the older man with anger.

"I'm sorry I can't marry you Aldini."

"Why not?" He sounded hurt.

"I love Eishi too much."

Takumi's heart shattered upon hearing those words. He fell down on his knees.

* * *

She lets go of his hand and ran towards Eishi. He grabbed her hand and the couple ran outside towards his car. They quickly get in and Eishi was the one who drove off in full speed.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to my house."

"What? Why?" She was flustering.

"You are the love of my life, of course I want to spend time with you," He smiled warmly.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Don't worry, you can borrow my shirt. I have plenty."

Her cheeks redden at the thought of wearing her lover clothes.

It took about half an hour to get to his house. He carried her in his arms, like a princess.

She covered her blushing face with her hands.

"You're so adorable when you're shy Erina."

"Stop it."

"I could just gobble you up," He teased.

Erina opened the door with a key since Eishi's hands were occupied.

He gently put her down. He gave her a white shirt. She went to a spare bedroom to change.

When she came out, his jaw dropped. His eyes widen. The shirt was long, like a night gown on her.

"Why are you ogling at me like that?" She was obviously shy.

"You look so hot and beautiful," He whistled.

"Stop it, it's embarrassing."

"No need to be embarrassed, you have a nice figure my darling Erina."

"Can you hold me while I sleep?" She asked.

"Of course."

* * *

He took her into his room. Then he held her until she drifted off to sleep. She was sleeping peacefully. Her chest rises and fall. He couldn't help but stare at her pink lips. He had an urge to kiss her. She kept cuddling him, his cheeks and ears was red. _She wouldn't know if I kissed her right?_  
_She is mine after all._ He kissed her right cheek. There was no response. When he kissed her on the lips, she smiled in her sleep. _I feel guilty, however I can't help it. She's just too cute._

"Erina, Erina, my Erina," He cuddled her tighter.

* * *

It was night time, eventually, he too drifted off to sleep. The couple held each other while they were sleeping.

In the middle of the night, she woke up to get a glass of water. It took ten minutes to pry Eishi off her. She was cautious not to wake him up. She descended the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. She got a glass cup and poured some water. Erina took a few sips of water.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face. In the mirror she noticed a red mark on her neck.

_What happened? How did I get this red mark on my neck? Did something bite me?_ She was flustering. Little did she know, it was a hickey.

_Maybe I should ask Eishi._

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like it and support my story by reviewing. Thank you.


	4. Red string of fate

There is a rumour that Eishi breaks every girl's heart. He never dated any girl. He just rejects them.

"Can't you be delicate towards that girl feelings?" Erina was glaring at Eishi.

"She was bothering me, so I made her go away."

"You're unbelievable, you have no delicacy."

"Why does it bother you that I keep rejecting tons of girls?"

"Why would it bother me?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because you're into me," He smirked.

"In your dreams."

"You don't have a boyfriend, right?"

"How did you know?" She gasps.

"Lucky guess."

"It's none of your business anyway."

* * *

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the school's rooftop.

Before she could protest, he silenced her with his lips. _He is kissing me, what do I do?_

_He took my first kiss!_ The kiss was making her feel overwhelm by the second. It's been a fair ten minutes. She abruptly pushed him away.

"You kissed me without my permission," She was glaring at him.

"Can't help it, you were too adorable."

She took a couple steps backwards, until she hit the wall.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Can't guarantee you that," He looked amused.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I like you very much, Erina."

"You're talking nonsense. I thought you only break girls' hearts."

He trapped her in between his arms, against the wall.

"Baby, I'm deadly serious. You're the only one I want."

It sent chills down her spine, the way he spoke.

* * *

It's been four months._ Our secret rendezvous became a make-out session._

_I'm slowly falling for him. He has a good heart once you get to know the real him._

_Often, I would make him bento for lunch. We would go out on dates like other couples do._

"Baby."

"Yes, Eishi?"

"I love you."

Tears well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong, my darling?" He caressed her cheeks, looking concerned.

"It's the first time anyone said that to me."

"Aw, you're so cute Erina."

"I love you too," She embraced him, while he smiled adoringly at her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Of course."

He kept kissing her over and over.

* * *

Once they graduated university, they started living together.

On a warm summer's day, he went down on one knee.

"Erina, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you."

He places the diamond ring on her fourth finger and they kissed passionately.

He was the luckiest man on earth. She believed in the red string of fate.

They were meant to be. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.


	5. Senpai

"Looks like I won the cooking competition," Eishi smirked.

"I can't believe I lost to you," She looked rather frustrated.

"I get to sleep on your lap," He said with a smile.

"What?" She blushed.

"Didn't we agree that whoever wins, the loser have to follow the winner orders."

"Fine," She sat down on a bench and Eishi lay down his head on her lap, he looked relaxed and content.

* * *

"How long do you plan on resting senpai?"

"Please call me Eishi.

"Eishi senpai."

"There is no need to be formal with me Erina."

"I don't want anyone seeing us like this."

"Why not?" He teased her.

"Because it's too embarrassing."

"You're so cute when you're shy, I especially love your smile."

"Stop saying embarrassing things to me."

* * *

When he sat up, his lips brushed against hers. Her eyes widen in shock.

_My first ever kiss with Eishi. I can't believe this is happening._

She gradually closed her eyes as she kissed him back. It felt like an eternity.

Eventually she broke the kiss for much needed air.

"You kissed me Eishi."

"Because you kept calling me senpai."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, I want us to be close."

"Why?" She tilted her head innocently.

"I have fallen for you Erina."

"Baka, I like you too. What took you so long?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I don't have one. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, my love."

"You're too much Eishi."

"I know you love me for it."

* * *

She shrieked when he places her on his lap. Erina was sitting on Eishi's lap.

His arms wrapped around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She was flustered by his bold action. Her cheeks were red.

"I'm just showing you how much I care."

The happy couple was sitting under the cherry blossom tree. The pink petals dance around them. Sleep overtook them. She was resting her head on his shoulder. Hisako took a photo of the couple.

* * *

The next day had arrived. Everyone was shocked to find out Erina and Eishi dating. There was a photo of them in the school's newspaper.

The couple was hiding in the library, since no one was there during lunch.

"I can't believe the whole school knows about us," Erina blushed.

"At least they know that you're mine," Eishi said possessively.

Erina could only sweat dropped at his comment.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like it and don't forget to review since this is the last chapter.


End file.
